Death by Love
by inugirl122
Summary: The end of Naraku as finally happened.Inuyahsa has chosen to go to Hell with Kikyo, Kagome's heart is torn in two.What will happen to the small group?Will everything work out?InuxKag SanxMir
1. Chapter 1

Death by love.

Chapter 1:The End

(Please be nice, this is my second fic, be nice to me!)

The final battle is finally finished.Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon no Tama sits in the miko in trainings hands.With out her arrow, the boy she had fallen in love with, would not be with the living anymore.The dead priestess, his first true love, also helped the end of Naraku.Inuyahsa, has chosen to go to hell with Kikyo, when Kagome heard, she forced a beliveable smile, but inside, her heart was broken.It was the night before Inuyahsa left the small group.Sango, the demon slayer was engaged to the monk Miroku.Kagome had promised to stay till the wedding, and then she would either stay in fudeal Japan, or return to her own time.Sango knew of the young girls pain, but Inuyahsa was happy to leave with Kikyo(Me no likey that!)Kagome was happy for him, that he was happy with is first true love.They were around a large fire near Kaede's hut, celebrating the defeat of Naraku.Inuyasha and Kikyo talking by the fire, Sango and Miroku talking about the wedding next to a tree, little Shippo sleeping peacefully, and Kagome was sitting by herself against the hut.The whole jewel around her neck, she was still depressed that Inuyasha was leaving, but, she would move on eventually.

_'I guess in the morning, i'll never see Inuyahsa again.Sango and Miroku will be getting married soon,and Shippo will be taken care of by Keade.I really am not needed here anymore.'_Kagome was thinking to herself, everyong else talking to a lover._'I'll just have to live with it.'_Kagome thought and she sighed.

Inuyasha knew how alone Kagome was, and he started thinking.(That doesn't happen very often,Lol)_'Kagome looks alone.Maybe i shouldn't go to hell with Kikyo.'_Inuyasha thought._'No, she'll live without me, plus, i'm not good enough to be with her.'_Inuyasha thought and he's ears slightly dropped, hardly unnoticed.His amber eyes starring at Kagome, when she looked his way,he looked away.

Kikyo knew Inuyahsa was thinking of her reincarnation._'When will he stop thinking about her.'_Kikyo thought.She starred at Kagome with a cold glare, Kagome looked down, her bangs covering up her eyes.

Kagome stood up and walked to the edge of the forest, she had a book with paper in it and a pen."I'm going for a walk in the forest."Kagome said and she started walking into the forest, she didn't have a weapon with her, Inuyahsa started to panick.

_'Kagome...I hope you'll be ok...'_Sango thought worried for her sister like friend, scared for her._'Don't do anything stupid Kagome..'_Sango thought and she contniued to talk to Miroku.

Kagome sat in a clearing in the middle of the forest, next to a cristal lake.Tears brimmed her dark brown, already broken eyes.No one could possibly understand how she felt.She started writing different poems about how she felt.

_You could never know._

_How i feel right now._

_My broken heart._

_Never to be fixed._

_My life._

_Never to be the same._

_I'm no longer needed._

_In this wonderful land._

_You'll soon be gone._

_To hell with her._

_You'll never know._

_How you broke._

_The heart_

_That loved you._

_And that heart._

_Is my heart._

_You'll never know._

_How much i loved you._

_With all my heart and soul._

_Untill you told._

_Us your going._

_If you somehow read this._

_Before you go._

_Just to let you know._

_I love you._

Kagome cryed one tear, and it fell on the paper she wrote."He'll never see this paper, if he does, he'll just laugh at me."Kagome said."I'm never going to cry for him again."Kagome finished.She put it in her book to save it to remind her that he'll never know how much she loves him._'Inuyasha, you'll never know how you broke my heart, but i guess i can understand,Kikyo was your first love, and i can't change that.'_Kagome thought and she gathered her things and headed back to the others, making sure her poem goes unnoticed by Inuyahsa.

_'Whats that in Kagome's book thing?'_Inuyasha thought to himself.(Thats gotta be hard for him.Lol)_'I'll find out what it is tonight after she falls asleep.'_Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome sit down next to the hut and just sit there, starrring at the fire, all alone.

(Poor Kagome, this is my second story, so be nice.I blame school for making you wait for the next update of A Vampire's Fang.Please don't try to kill me please!Please RxR!Ja Ne people!Just to let you know, the poem is mine, i just made it up, sorry if it doesn't rhyme!)


	2. Chapter 2

Death By Love

Chapter 2

A Broken Heart

A/N/ Sorry, i haven't updated any of my storys in awhile, this one is just something to do. Well, go on! Read! Lol, please.

Everyone had fallen asleep, well, almost everyone. Inuyasha, the hanyou, was leaning against a tree, his eyes half way open. He was making sure everyone was asleep. When he was sure, he grabbed the little pieace of paper that Kagome had in her folder. He read the little poem that Kagome wrote, and was shocked. It made complete sense to him. Another one fell out, and e slowly read it. It was a page from her diary.

_Hello my dear diary, its me, the updater. I make myself laugh sometimes. Well, i just wanted to tell you somethin, sometimes, i wish i never met Inuyasha, but then, my life would never be complete. Here is a small poem, just for the sake of my soul._

_Plague( Its not my poem, its a friend's)_

I think about what plagues my mind.  
It takes up a lot of my time.  
Over and over I sort it through.  
But I can't find a way to get over you.

I don't know how it first happened,  
I can't believe I fell.  
I was so sure I was untouchable,  
but you found your way through.  
And now that I've fallen,  
I can't get over you.

I was yours,  
I gave you my all,  
and in the end it meant nothing at all.  
How could you do this!  
How could this be!  
I loved you and,  
I thought you loved me.

But now I know better,  
You threw me away.  
After all I could offer,  
I begged you to let me stay.

In your eyes,  
I was never good enough.  
I was nothing but I tool,  
meant only for you to use.  
and in the end,  
I still wasn't good enough, for you.

So I sit here and think about,  
what plagues my mind.  
Turning it over and over,  
takes up lots of my time.

When will I be over you!  
Why won't you leave me alone!  
Must you torture me so?  
What did I ever do to you?  
All I did is love you.

How foolish I was,  
how foolish I am.  
To be captivated by such,  
a sorry man.  
You should mean nothing,  
you should be dirt.  
I should be free,  
to love whom I choose.

So leave my heart! My mind alone!  
Can't you see,  
that I want to be free?  
To live, a life  
to see one born  
to be happy for once instead of scorned  
to love again and find one that's true.  
Why couldn't I see that I can't love you?  
_Some of those words aren't true, but i sometimes wish they were. Well, its time to get some sleep, Ja Ne, my dear diary._

_Love, Kagome_

Inuyasha was shocked at what she wrote. He had never known thats what she thought of his, he was so dense. Now, it would be really hard to go to hell with Kikyo, maybe he shouldn't go at all.

(Inu P.O.V)

_Why can't i deside which one i love! I love both of them. They;re completly different, yet exactly the same! Augh...this is so confusing! I wish i didn't have to choose, i wish one would just die! Wait, no! I don't want either of them to die! I love them both! Ow..my head hurts...I'll postpone my way to hell with Kikyo, just to see how much i love them both._

(Normal P.O.V)

Inuyasha thought as he placed Kagome's book back. He moved some of her beautiful black hair away from her face, and was sadend by the look on her face. She was looking like she was crying, she should be, after the way he treated her. He want back to his tree and closed his golden eyes, and fell asleep, having a dream of both of the women he loved.

A/N/ Well..thats it for this story. I will continue it, unless you hate it. TT Please don't hate it! RxR Ja Ne!

InuGirl122


End file.
